Nightmare
by sammit-janet
Summary: Prompt: Migraine


"Dean what are we going to do?!" I yelled. Sam's head was in my lap and I brushed the sweaty hair off his forehead, desperate for him to wake up.

"Just let me think okay (Y/N)? God, you're giving me a migraine!" Dean paced back and forth in front of me.

"Sam, please, wake up," I sobbed as his blood soaked my jeans.

* * *

A week ago we had been in our motel room in Nebraska, relaxing, when Dean's phone rang. He answered it and Sam and I looked up from where we were sitting on the bed, reading.

"Hello? Yeah? Wait, slow down, what happened?" he turned to look at us, a concerned look on his face.

Sam and I closed our books and walked over to him.

"Ok...listen to me...we'll be there as soon as we can okay? Don't do anything until we get there," he ended the call and stood up, "We gotta go, now."

"Who was that, what's going on Dean?" I asked.

"It was Ellen, Jo's missing. She left to go on a hunt and hasn't checked in for four days," Dean started throwing his clothes in his bag.

"Oh God...okay, let's go," Sam and I quickly packed our things and we headed for The Roadhouse.

"Hey Ash," I called out as we walked in the door. He raised his hand in greeting from his usual place, laying on the pool table.

"Ellen," Dean nodded and she grabbed him and hugged him tight, tears in her eyes.

I grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed, poor Ellen.

"What was she hunting Ellen?" Sam asked.

"It was a simple salt and burn, I expected her back two days ago," she wiped her eyes and I let go of Sam's hand and hugged her.

"It'll be okay, we'll find her, I promise," I rubbed her back and she nodded, stepping back and putting her hand on my cheek.

"God, you look just like her," she said.

"You tell me that every time. You sure you don't have a secret to tell me?" I joked, trying to make her feel better.

She smiled and went back behind the bar, pulling out a file and handing it to Dean. "Here's where she was supposed to be. The last time I talked to her she had just checked into her motel."

"Denver, Colorado," Dean looked through the file. "All right, we'll bring her back, don't worry Ellen," he put an hand on her shoulder and she patted it.

"I know you will..."

Dean smiled and said, "Let's go," to me and Sam.

Several hours later we pulled up in front of the motel and saw Jo's car in the parking lot.

"That's not good," I said.

Dean parked beside it and we got out and looked in the windows. Her duffel was in the backseat and there was a cup of coffee in the cup holder.

"I'll go ask which room she's in," I went to the motel office and found out she was in room 305. Dean opened the door and I screamed and buried my face in Sam's chest. The sheets on one of the beds was soaked in blood.

"Oh God," he put his arm around me.

"What the hell?" Dean said. He motioned for us to come in and shut the door quickly.

"Please don't let that be Jo's blood..." I stood by the door, too horrified to walk any further into the room.

Dean swallowed hard and nodded to Sam and they both pulled out their guns. They walked towards the bathroom and Dean slowly pushed the door open.

"It's clear," he said, lowering his weapon.

"Oh God, what if she's..."

"Hey," Dean pointed at me, "Don't say that, don't even think it! She's alive!" Dean sat down on the other bed, staring at the blood-soaked sheets.

"Ok Dean, you're right, I'm sorry," I said softly. I sat down at the table and started going through Jo's notes. "Hey, I got something. She found the vengeful spirit, according to her notes it was in an old abandoned warehouse on the other side of town."

Dean ran out of the room with Sam and I close on his heels.

"Okay, you two take that end, I'll cover this end, and let's meet in the middle," Dean cocked his shotgun and ran off to the far side of the warehouse.

Sam and I searched our end and found nothing. Where the hell was Jo? We started walking towards the center of the building to meet Dean when I suddenly felt a hand around my neck, squeezing the life out of me.

"(Y/N)?!" Sam yelled, "What's wrong?"

I clawed at my throat, gasping for air.

"Where is it?!" he raised his shotgun.

I pointed in front of me and Sam fired. The vengeful spirit let go and I collapsed on the floor, sucking air into my bruised throat.

"Are you all right?" he knelt down beside me, his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, my throat still too sore to speak. Suddenly Sam was flying through the air, landing in a heap across the room.

"No!" I screamed. I ran over to where Sam had landed and fell on my knees beside him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Sam?" I put my hand on his throat checking for a pulse, there was one, thank God. "Sam?" I tried again, grabbing his jacket and shaking him gently. He wasn't waking up.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Dean. "Dean, help! It's Sam, he's hurt."

Dean ran around the corner, "What happened?"

"It was the spirit. He choked me and then threw Sam across the room and now he won't wake up," I sobbed.

"Sam?" Dean put his hands on either side of Sam's head and tried to rouse his brother. I sat back and put my hands down on either side of me...into something...warm. I looked down and it was blood, lots of blood pooling from underneath Sam.

"Oh God...Dean..." I held my shaking hands up to him and he saw it too.

"Sammy!" he was frantic, rolling Sam over to find the source of the bleeding. He had landed on a twisted metal frame and part of it was stuck inside him. "No," Dean whispered. "Help me!" He grabbed Sam's feet and I grabbed his shoulders and we gently slid him off of the frame.

I put Sam's head in my lap, his breathing was so shallow.

"Dean what are we going to do?!" I yelled. I brushed the sweaty hair off his forehead, desperate for him to wake up.

"Just let me think okay (Y/N)? God, you're giving me a migraine!" Dean paced back and forth in front of me.

"Sam, please, wake up," I sobbed as his blood soaked my jeans.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N), can you hear me?"

"Sam?" It was definitely his voice, but he was still unconscious. That didn't make any sense.

"Please wake up, come on. Dean, what do we do, why can't she hear me?"

"Sam! What's going on? I don't understand!" The tears rolled down my face and then suddenly I wasn't in the warehouse anymore. I was in a house, sitting on a couch, and Sam and Dean were standing in front of me.

"Sam?" I was so hot and cold at the same time.

"You're awake!" Sam grabbed me and hugged me close to him.

"What-what's going on?"

"A djinn got you. It's a good thing we found you in time, you were about to be liquified," Dean showed me the needle they had used to give me the cure.

"A-a djinn?"

"Yep, turns out that's what killed those people."

"But, I thought they were supposed to give you what you wished for?"

"Looks like this one makes you live your worst nightmare instead. What did you see?"

"Jo had disappeared and we went to find her and..."

"And what baby?" Sam asked me, concern in his eyes.

"You were dying. There was so much blood," my knees gave out with the weight of the memory.

"Whoa...I got ya," Sam picked me up and then sat down on the couch, cradling me in his arms.

"So it was all just a bad dream? None of it was real?"

"None of it was real," Sam said softly.

"Thank God," I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Dean said, a smirk on his face.

I chuckled and said, "You wish."


End file.
